Something's must be accepted
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: Something's he knew he couldn't change, something's you just have to accept. A sad little story about Virus and Trip's childhood. Implied trip x virus. Also implied drug use and child abuse.


Work Text:

Trip sat in the waiting room. He ran a hand through his soft red hair. He was nervous and at the same time he felt undeniably numb. He had been numbed, the abuse from his family, the rejections ate away at what little emotion he felt. If all you felt was pain why even feel? His eyes were on the floor, trying not to look at anyone. His naturally violent nature was still not dulled. They all said it would. Trip didn't believe them. He heard someone approaching, his green eyes looking up to meet bright blue eyes. Much too blue. They seemed almost fake but they also were the only thing that made Trip feel somewhat safe. Even without trying, Virus had that effect on him. He felt the older boy run his hand through his hair. It seemed almost loving, almost but both boys knew they couldn't feel. Wouldn't let themselves. If they felt they were weak that's what they learned. Virus knelt down so he was on Trip's level. "What's wrong Trip?" Virus asked, in a soft tone. Trip almost flinched at how delicate and soft Virus sounded. He sounded genuinely worried. He wasn't used to hearing that type of tone in Virus's voice. Trip didn't wanna tell Virus what it really was. He didn't wanna seem weak, didn't wanna be punished. He was tired of the abuse, it hurt so much when his mother used to hit him in the face. He often slept in the streets to avoid his alcoholic mother. He noticed Virus arching a brow, waiting for him to respond.

"It's nothing." Trip shrugged, sitting up straight. Virus sighed but accepted his answer. He stood up, brushing off the dirt from his pants. He knew Trip was lying and he had a pretty good idea what he was so nervous about. It couldn't be helped honestly. They had both been stuck in this orphanage, for sometime now. Virus could leave and no one would more then likely wouldn't care if he took Trip with him. That's actually what he was doing now. Virus was taking Trip away from this hellhole. Of course to get him out they had to do this but Trip didn't know that. He thought it was another sick experiment. Yet another sick tormenting thing he was to endure.

Soon the nurse was retrieving him. When it was Trip's name that was called the other kids about to undergo experiments sighed in relief. Virus helped escort Trip back and sat with him while they prepared him. Virus could clearly see the fear on Trip's face. He did the best he could to calm him down, without anyone seeing. If people knew he cared for Trip that would be an issue. People would use Trip to hurt Virus. They couldn't take that risk. Trip and him had a very alike mind. They could tell nearly what each other was thinking. Trip knew Virus was attempting to comfort and calm him. It wasn't long before they gave Trip the anesthetics. Virus watched the younger boy slowly drift off. He had never seen the boy so calm. Well at least not in quite sometime. They took him away and Virus was sent to wait. As he sat there he thought back on his life. He was pulled from his parents at the age of eight. They both were caught with drugs and deemed unfit. After that he went to live with his grandmother. She died a few years later and at the age of eleven Virus was stuck in a foster home. The very place he was in now. At first it wasn't so bad but then the tests started. He found out they would use the kids there as experiments. Virus was put to sleep for most of it but he managed to see some awful things. The screams and horrific things he seen would forever stay with him. He could never unseen somethings. He remembered when Trip was brought in. His father had left his mother to raise him alone. As a result of her true love abandoning her over having a child she began drinking and abusing Trip verbally and slowly physically. By the age of ten he was pulled from his mom and put in the same place as Virus. Trip seen his fair share of awful things as well. Anyone who was in here did. After three years Virus was getting out and he was taking Trip with him. Trip is the only one he ever grew fond of. After what seemed like forever but was only a few hours Trip came out of surgery. Virus was allowed to see him. Virus walked into the room to see Trip lying on the bed. Bandages over his eyes. His once red hair was now as blond at Virus's. The doctors briefly spoke to Virus, explaining how within the next few days they would remove Trip's bandages and they would know if his vision was still intact.

A few days later they finally removed the bandages. Trip was nervous about both not seeing and how his eyes looked. He looked at himself for the first time in the mirror since the surgery. If he could he would have cried. He was happy that he could leave with Virus and he was free. Happy to have even more in common with Virus. He was also sad because now he no longer had the same apprentice he once had. He was no longer himself. He wasn't Trip, now he was Virus's Trip. "How do you feel?" Virus asked, a bit of muse in his voice.

Trip smiled, "Perfect." he said. Something's he knew he couldn't change, something's you just have to accept.


End file.
